legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Of The Multi-Universe - Defenders Of The Flag (Ch. 1)
For millions of years, American cartoon characters and Japanese anime ones have been fighting an endless battle for dominance of our beloved planet earth. Who will live, and who will die? ..........The answers may surprise you. These characters are the defenders of America and Asia in a twisting and turning story dedicated to patriot day 2017 and all the innocent citizens, tourists, and vacationers who perished on that day so long ago. They are the defenders of the flag. 66,000,000 BCE June 14 - An asteroid that was on course to strike Earth got caught in Earth’s gravitational field, and instead entered a roughly geosynchronous orbit. Earth now had two moons - thereafter known as Luna and Chixul. But chixul would not remain forever. It is expected to finally fall out of orbit around 35 million years after it first entered. For the dinosaurs, they may have survived the entire cretaceous, but time is running out...... 53,000,000 BCE An intelligent species of raptor in Korea and Japan evolved known as saurus habillis. It had an opposable claw and hunted in packs. It also had larger eyes than its ancestors, allowing it to see easily at night. 52,999,896 BCE July 16 - In North America, the Yellowstone volcano erupts at around 11 AM. Only a small amount of dinosaurs remain on the continent after the blast. After a few years, several species of mammals begin to diversify and grow their intelligence levels rapidly. 52,999,889 BCE October 23 - the first tool use is demonstrated by a family of plesiadapis in modern day Arkansas. December 5 - the first tool use by the intelligent Asian raptor species is demonstrated. 52,540,136 BCE April 2 - The plesiadapis first learn to use stones to kill their prey and crack open bird eggs. They have evolved larger brains by now as well. 52,537,635 BCE September 18 - The same is demonstrated amongst the intelligent raptors in Asia, now lacking tails and completely bipedal. Only minor intelligence growth actually occurred, however. 52,400,000 BCE Around this time, hunting and gathering had become the main method of food consumption. Also around this time, both the intelligent mammal species of North America and the one of Asia had (via convergent evolution) evolved to almost exactly resemble real world modern humans, with the exception being that the Asian species retained its large eyes, now only a vestigial feature. 52,263,438 BCE (1 CY) May 28 - The first city known to archeology, Tatarius, is founded in the newly formed drextile empire in central georgia. The drextiles were the intelligent pseudo humans of North America, and created first known civilization in history. These north american characters would become what we now know as the ancestors of "cartoon characters", while the still developing race across Japan and the Korean peninsula would later be known as "anime characters". The founding of this settlement during this year represents effectively the first year of civilization. So therefore, the year 52,263,438 BCE in our world is the year 1 C.Y (Civilization Year) in this timeline. 8 CY (52,263,430 BCE) February 11 - The wheel comes into use in the drextile empire. March to July - Drextile trade routes are expanded along the Atlantic coast down to the tribes in Florida. 13 CY October 12 - first recorded use of agriculture by the Asian race of anime ancestors, on a small village in Hokkaido. November 27 - A writing system is implemented in the drextile civilization by ruling emperor Helios II. 14 CY January 13 - the first recorded irrigation canals are dug throughout tatarius. March 30 - The wheel is finally invented in the advanced clans of hokkaido. April 14 - Drextile ruler Helios II is struck by a chariot and killed. His 12 year old son, Triangul I, takes power shortly thereafter. 18 CY August 8 - Under the rule of Triangul I, now aged 16, the drextile empire conquers the Floridian tribes of early cartoon characters, and expands the empire down to the gulf coast. December 29 - A smaller clan in Japan that looks up to the early anime characters of the civilization in Hokkaido as gods decides to merge with them, also expanding their southern border. 20 CY Unknown date - The hokkaidian civilization begins an early writing system under emperor Chosaku II. May 30 - The drextilian civil war begins when triangul I is stabbed to death by rebel forces against the imperial government, looking to replace it with a republic. July 29 - Battle of Cambria: republic forces sack the city of cambria, taking it from the imperial military. 21 CY January to March - Using an early form of catapult, the republic forces encircle the capital of tatarius. The victory of the drextilian republic was at hand. June 11 - the last remaining militants of the former empire committed suicide. The civil war finally ended with the victory of the republic forces, thus founding the drextilian republic. September 5 - the hokkaidians first attempt at sailing through the pacific to find land fails with the captian and crew of 17 presumed dead and/or eaten by mosasaurs. 26 CY November 6 - The earliest form of paper is invented by the drextilian republic. Writing and literatrue spread rapidly up and down the atlantic coast. December 22 - the hokkaidians (ancestors of anime's) second attempt at sailing the oceans results in the discovery of the Chinese coast. 27 CY February to October - in their conquest of the Chinese coast, the Japanese anime characters kill nearly 70% of the native Asian horse nomads, marking the beginning of the bloodthirsty personality of them, their civilization, and its culture, and thus establishing them as the main antagonists of the storyline. 31 CY Unknown date - the horse drawn carriage comes into use in the drextile empire. Though they are much smaller in this timeline, since horses were also smaller due to them being domesticated earlier in their evolutionary history. April 21 - The first irrigation canals are dug in the hokkaidian civilization. 34 CY January 4 - Three tribes in modern day Mexico unite, forming the kingdom of artica. The articans were known to practice burial rituals and spear fishing. March 14 - The longest trade route in North America is established, running between the drextile republic and the artican kingdom. 38 CY Unknown date - the articans are believed to have invented the windmill during this year. August 15 - The drextilians discover Cuba, being the first to settle the large island. 41 CY September 10 - The astrolabe comes into use amongst the north american trade routes. October 23 - The first colony on Cuba, Azaria, is founded by the Drextile republic with a population of initially only 196 characters. Unknown date - the samurai class is believed to have emerged amongst the hokkaidians. 43 CY March to December - A deadly plague ravages the Drextile republic, killing nearly 35% of the 40 million people in its population. Most at the time viewed this outbreak as a demonic curse. March 13 and July 26 - The oil lamp is coincidentally invented simultaneously in the Hokkaidian civilization, and then the kingdom of Artica. By 44 CY, the invention had spread to the Drextile republic via the trade routes. Category:LOTM: Defenders Of The Flag Category:Er202506 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Events Category:Transcripts